Previously, many types of actuators have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for producing valve movement to introduce or eliminate gases from the cylinders of internal combustion engines. Valving arrangements of prior art universally convey gases to or from the valve by a chamber or duct approaching the valve at substantially right angles. It has been required in the past to duct the gases from the sides of the head of the engine and to leave the top surface of the head free for the location of the valve gear, such as cams, rocker arms, valve springs, hydraulic lifters, stem guides, and in some cases, push rods. The use of electrical actuation omits the need for these mechanisms and, therefore allows the installation arrangements to be parallel such that the gases approach the valve seat axially.
Even though prior art has utilized electromechanical actuators for alternately cycling engine valves from the open to the closed position using electromagnetic energy, no ducting has been specifically developed to employ this art in an efficient and expedient manner.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,544,986 Buchl Oct. 1, 1985 4,614,170 Pischinger et al Sep. 30, 1986 4,779,585 Lequesne Oct. 25, 1988 5,058,857 Hudson Oct. 22, 1991 5,197,428 Hornby Mar. 30, 1993 5,222,714 Morinigo et al Jun. 29, 1993 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,986 issued to Buchl teaches a method and apparatus known as an electrical cam using low currents of opposite polarity electrical energy through two electromagnets.
Pischinger et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,170 disclose a valve regulating apparatus wherein the pulse characteristics are close or equal to the natural frequency of a spring/mass valve system such that the valve is caused to oscillate to an amplitude reaching operational capabilities.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,582 of Lequesne is for a valve member latched into open or closed positions by permanent magnet poles against the force of compressed springs.
Hudson, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,857, teaches a hydraulically actuated valve controlled by a electromagnet solenoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,428 of Hornby presents an electromagnetic fuel injector enclosing an intake valve stem. The injector has a non-magnetic body surrounded by a solenoid coil with an annular valve operated by the solenoid. The device has a central hole through which the valve stem passes.
The electromechanical valve actuator best suited to be used as an element in the instant invention is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,714 of Morinigo et al which has an upper and lower electromagnetic element with a core between. A valve stem is disposed within a central chamber and a spring biases the elements such that when an electrical current is passed through the elements, the valve opens and closes when the current is interrupted.
It may be seen that the prior art found by the search did not disclose any specific structure to apply an actuator to an engine valve in a removable manner or alignment of the valve stem parallel with intake or exhaust throats or other novel functional characteristics which are presently taught in the instant invention.